Encerrados en la Bodega
by Connie.b06
Summary: A Kaoru se le ocurre una idea para hacer que Hikaru diga lo que siente. ¿Podrá Hikaru declarársele a Haruhi? Un pequeño oneshot, HikaruxHaruhi, o HikaHaru, xD mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad!


Un pequeño Oneshot que se me vino a la mnete mientras buscaba imagenes... Es el primero que escribo de Ouran, asi que tengan piedad! y si les gusta o no les gusta, dejen un comentario, please, que en verdad me suben el ánimo! después de todo, esto lo hago para que uds lo lean y me digan lo q piensan =P

* * *

**_Encerrados en la Bodega_**

Sonó el celular. Haruhi sacó de su bolso el viejo aparato y leyó el mensaje recibido: _"Te espero en el gimnasio, hay algo interesante que debo mostrarte. Kaoru"_. Sin darle mucha importancia, la chica devolvió el teléfono a su lugar de origen y se dirigió a la parte mencionada. No había nadie a simple vista, así que decidió buscar por la bodega, ya que de seguro lo que el gemelo le quería mostrar era alguna travesura que planeaba hacerle a Tamaki. Dio un suspiro, y entró al oscuro lugar. Allí encontró una silueta de un hombre de espaldas.

A pesar de que estaba de espaldas y la pequeña habitación estaba oscura, la chica logró identificarlo inmediatamente: aquel era Hikaru.

–Hikaru, ¿qué haces aquí? –El gemelo se dio vuelta nerviosamente y la miró con cierto enojo por decir aquello.

– ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Fuiste tú la que me pidió que viniera porque me querías decir algo.

–Yo no te pedí que vinieras, yo vine porque Kaoru me dijo que me quería mostrar algo.

–Si no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, mejor nos vamos. –Dijo un bastante decepcionado joven, pasando por el frente de Haruhi y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pero antes de que lograra llegar, ésta fue cerrada desde afuera. –Pero qué demonios…

La habitación estaba demasiado oscura con la puerta cerrada. Hikaru apenas podía ver, y se ponía nervioso de pensar en la reacción que podría estar teniendo la chica. Él sabía que ella no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, por lo que la expresión de asustada no era una posibilidad. Tal vez estaba enojada, o nerviosa. Pero lo que no sabía el gemelo era que Haruhi estaba de lo más relajada mirando las colchonetas y acomodándose para sentarse un rato.

Hikaru golpeaba desesperadamente la puerta, gritando "¡_Abre de una vez, maldición!_" sin recibir respuestas. Luego de cansarse, se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en aquella puerta, rendido. Por su lado apareció un pequeño pedazo de papel proveniente del exterior. Trató de leerlo, pero no había suficiente luz. Sacó de su bolsillo su moderno celular y alumbró la hoja que decía: _"Abriré mañana por la mañana, aprovecha que estás sólo con ella y di lo que sientes. Si mañana no ha pasado nada, lo lamentaras... Con cariño, Kaoru"_

–C-Cómo pudiste…

– ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó, inocente, Haruhi. Pero en vez de recibir una respuesta, vio cómo Hikaru se alarmaba, lanzando su teléfono por los aires, arrugando el papel y guardándolo en el bolsillo del pantalón. – ¿Qué decía?

– ¡Na-Na-Nada!

–Mira, hice un asiento con las colchonetas, ¿por qué no te sientas conmigo un rato? El piso debe estar helado…

El chico agradeció que estuviese oscuro allí, así ella no se daría cuenta de lo sonrojado y nervioso que estaba. Se levantó con seguridad y se sentó al lado de ella sin decir palabra alguna. Parecía que su corazón se escaparía de su pecho en cualquier momento, por escuchar la respiración de su acompañante y sentir el olor de sus cortos cabellos.

Haruhi podía ser bastante distraída e inocente, pero al parecer se dio cuenta que algo estaba mal en Hikaru. Lo miró con preocupación y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Cuando el chico casi se moría de nervios, la chica acercó su mano a la frente de él y la otra se la puso en la de ella.

–Te ves extraño, pero no tienes fiebre. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Eres claustrofóbico?

–N-No creo… Estoy b-bien…

La chica ahora puso su palma en las mejillas del sonrojado chico y la notó húmeda y helada.

–Tus mejillas me dicen lo contrario.

Hikaru no aguantó más y se levantó de un salto y caminó de nuevo hasta la puerta, pero esta vez no se sentó. Fijó su mirada en un cesto lleno de pelotas de tenis, para no ver el rostro de aquella chica. El tiempo pasó, y en el silencio se logró escuchar el hambriento estómago del Hitachiin. Y la Fujioka soltó una leve risa.

–Agradezco que ustedes hayan insistido tanto en comprarme el almuerzo esta tarde, aún tengo el que traje. ¿Quieres un poco?

– ¡Sí quiero! Muero de hambre… Pero, ¿está bien? ¿No te dará hambre después?

–No te preocupes por mí, un momento sin comida no me hará daño. Además, ahora que lo pienso, un poco de comida menos me haría bien.

– ¡No seas tonta! Estás más que bien así, son estupideces esas de querer bajar de peso.

–Pero no he dicho que me sienta gorda, es sólo que últimamente estoy comiendo más de lo que comúnmente lo hacía, y eso puede hacerme engordar en un tiempo más.

– ¡Es que tu no me estás entendiendo! ¡No quiero que te miren!

– ¿Uh?

–Tsk… –Sonrojado, se acercó al lugar donde la chica se encontraba y se arrodilló frente a ella, le tomó las manos y la obligó a mirarle a los ojos. –No quiero que los demás se fijen en ti, sé que es egoísta lo que siento, pero prefiero ser un egoísta y tenerte sólo para mí. Eres la segunda persona más importante para mí, y si no fuera porque Kaoru ha sido mi mundo por tantos años, tú serías la más importante. Te amo –apretó sus manos alrededor de las de ella, y luego las soltó rápidamente y decidió abrazarla, obligándola a caer de las colchonetas y quedar arrodillada al igual que él. –Fujioka Haruhi, me vuelves loco, odio cómo me pones, pero amo estar a tu lado. Perdona si he sido un torpe, pero no sé tratar con este tipo de sentimientos. –Pasó una mano por sus cabellos, acercando su cabeza a su pecho para poder hundir su rostro en su fragante cabellera.

Y así se quedaron un momento. Haruhi no sabía que decir, su pecho le dolía, pero no por sentir algo por él, si no por todo lo contrario, por no poder corresponderle. Se separó de él, lo miró a los ojos y le dijo: _"Lo siento, pero no puedo verte como algo más que mi amigo"._

Se levantó y se volvió a sentar en las colchonetas. Hikaru se fue al rincón más lejano de la pequeña habitación y allí se sentó abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas. _"Con que así se siente ser rechazado…" _pensó antes de soltar una única lágrima verdadera, y tal vez la segunda, después de su nacimiento. Cerró los ojos en espera de que el sueño lo invadiera para que llegara pronto el día siguiente y así poder salir de aquella pesadilla.

Kaoru abrió la puerta. Hikaru salió corriendo, ignorando por completo a su hermano. Luego salió Haruhi con cara de preocupada.

– ¿Qué sucedió?

–Creo que Hikaru volverá a ser el que era antes, por mi culpa. Volverá a encerrarse en el pequeño mundo que comparte contigo, para no volver a ser herido. –Dijo, dejando sólo a Kaoru y dirigiéndose a su casa.


End file.
